Dos almas, un cuerpo y un sueño alado
by bernabex27
Summary: Fluttershy se encuentra con un joven unicornio inconsciente en el bosque everfree, que le contara sus recuerdos del pasado de el y su hermana adoptiva entre otros sucesos. El joven en busca de su amor rosa especial de la infancia con ayuda de su hermana y en el traslado de la historia habera celos, de cierto personaje hacia el joven unicornio.
1. Chapter 1 Un percance en medio

**Este es mi primera historia que hago espero que sea de su gusto disfruten y comenten**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

**-Un percance en medio-**

Un sendero del bosque everfree Fluttershy paseando en buscando un lugar para hacer sus tranquilos picnic con sus animales se tropieza con algo blando que no se movía, ella se asusta y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos.

¿Qué era eso? - (Se preguntó Fluttershy así misma con miedo) -

Al ver a través de ellos ve lo que era la cosa, era un joven corcel unicornio, tendido en el suelo en posición fetal de piel gris, de melena negra como su cola también pero un detalle en particular con una raya en blanco. Fluttershy preocupada se le acerca aun con miedo pensó en lo peor de los casos que estuviese muerto el joven, Fluttershy ignoro lo sucedido anteriormente ante su miedo trago saliva se le acercó para tomarle el pulso (recuerden lectores que tienen cascos porque son ponis no tienen manos humanos para sentir el pulso) puso su orejas para escuchar sus respiración efectivamente respiraba pero muy leve y cortado.

Qué alivio aún vive – dijo Fluttershy (lanzando un leve suspiro)

Pero me pregunto ¿cómo llego hasta acá con todas esas heridas y casi colapsando? – se dijo Fluttershy asi misma (mientras pensaba vio que abrazaba con fuerza entre sus dos cascos una foto, lo que le causa curiosidad, sin embargo, era mayor su preocupación por el joven)

Mejor me lo llevo conmigo necesita primero auxilios creo que en mi casa hay un botiquín – se dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy cangándolo en su espalda al joven se le suelta la foto de los casco que cae al suelo Fluttershy se da cuenta pero antes de recogerlo con su boca les avisa a sus amigos animales le pide perdón por el picnic será para la próxima será sus animales asintieron con la cabeza un si ella sombrío, recoge la foto y se va a su casa. Llega va a su casa a las afuera del bosque everfree, entra en ella y se dirige a su habitación que había una sola cama, abre las sabanas de la cama de ella, acuesta al pony en su cama aun con las sabanas abiertas y al lado de este había un mueble que dejo la misteriosa foto del joven, mientras tanto Fluttershy busca en un closet un botiquín, lo encontró y lo tomo con su boca había de vuelta a dirección a la cama cuando escucho unos gemidos proveniente del pony en la cama ella se acercó con miedo dejo el botiquín en la cama y miro hacia al pony. Que el joven empezó temblar, ella lo tapo son las sabanas porque pensó que tenía frio pero no paraba de temblar ella pensó que era otra cosa. Estaba en eso el joven empezó a murmurar algo.

mmm… no te vayas, vuelve, por favor quédate conmigo, te lo suplico noooo… dijo el joven unicornio (Se quedó dormido)

Pobrecito tuvo una pesadilla pero ¿que fue todo eso? por poco se me olvida – dijo Fluttershy

(Tomo el botiquín y saco una vendas de gasa le vendo la frente y brazos al joven, termino guardo el botiquín y se acercó al joven por última vez, para salir de la habitación)

Buenas noches descansa – dijo Fluttershy

(Le dio un beso en la frente) como La gasa era blanca, así que el beso de Flutershy le quedo marcado, se sonrojo un poco por lo sucedido, poco a poco se calmó y salió de la habitación para no despertarlo. Fue a la sala de la casa donde había un sillón y se acostó bastante cansada por lo sucedido.

Continuara…

**Me despido hasta la próxima Atte. Bernabex27**


	2. Chapter 2 El té de los recuerdos parte 1

**Espero que sea de su gusto disfruten y comenten**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

-**El té de los recuerdos Parte 1**-

Era una mañana soleado para mí era terrible, por los primeros rayos del sol entrando por una ventana medio tapada por las cortinas de este, que desgraciadamente me apuntaban directo a la cara, eso me molesto me cori de donde estaba moviendo las sabanas para cubrirme la cara, no me fije que estaba ya en la orilla que me caí con sábanas y todo dolorido al suelo.

Auch me dolió demasiado – se dijo el joven. (Acariciándose la cabeza) pero ya desperté, pero que tengo (aun tocándome note que tenía una venda amarada en la superior de mi cabeza, note que también partes de mi cuerpo estaba vendado, viendo mí alrededor que estaba en una casa muy limpia y ordenada vi mi foto en el mueble lo guarde en mi cola)

Quien fue que me vendo y me trajo acá de alguna manera tengo que agradecerle la ayuda ¿él o ella? – se preguntó el joven. Mmm esperen estoy en un segundo piso debería bajar a ver si había alguien en casa a preguntar dónde estoy – se dijo el joven. 

Estaba bajando al primer piso cuando escuche a alguien tarareando una canción, seguí la melodía que esta empezó a sonar más fuerte cuando pase por el living de la casa desde hay vi alguien en la hacia la cocina, estaba haciendo una ensalada en una fuente era una pony amarilla de melena y cola rosada. Me acerque a un sillón en el living y me senté para escucharla mejor y más tranquilo viéndola. Ella ya había terminado de hacer la ensalada, tomo la fuente con sus cascos salió de la cocina al living en eso me vio que le provocó un susto tremendo que soltó la fuente de sus cascos al aire, yo me preocupe aprovechando el sillón como trampolín Salí disparando hacia la fuente en el aire para tomarlo pero mi equivoque me impulse muy poco, vi como la fuente volaba arriba de mi cabeza pero no le paso nada a la fuente cayó bien en una mesa del living, estaba en eso que no me di cuenta que iba en la dirección de la pony y caí encima de ella con los ojos cerrado esperando el impacto. Aun con los ojos cerrado, frotándome la cabeza con unos de mis cascos y con la otra estaba inspeccionando mi alrededor sentí algo blando y tibio, abrí los ojos para ver lo que tocaba me di cuenta que estaba tocando a la pony amarilla de antes. Me sonroje, pero me di cuenta que ella también estaba sonrojada y que me miraba sin decirme nada, hasta que me hablo.

(Aun roja y tímida) disculpe…podría salir…de encima mío…me da vergüenza…por favor… - dijo la pony amarilla.

(Ya tranquilo) o si me salgo al tiro – dijo el pony. (me salí de encima de ella y le estire unos de mis cascos) permíteme le ayudare a pararse (y la asiento en el sillón tranquilamente, me fije en su espalda tenia alas me di cuenta que era una pegaso) disculpe si la molesto pero usted se parece un ángel tan delicada y linda señorita.

Gracias por lo de ángel pero ángel es mi conejito y por lo de linda (poniéndose roja de nuevo tapándose un ojo con su pelo) pero mi nombre no es señorita, es Fluttershy y el tuyo.

O mis modales mi nombre es Bortex señori… (Me acorde de su nombre) Fluttershy gracias por todo – le conteste.

Después de eso nos preparamos a comer la ensalada que se salvó del incidente, y después comenzamos, me dijo que sus amigas iban a venir a conocerme y darme una fiesta de bienvenida más tarde, porque fluttershy les conto en la mañana antes que despertaba de la cama, sobre que tenía un pony mal herido en su casa y que lo encontró en el bosque everfree. En eso Fluttershy me pregunto porque de algunas cosas que estaba haciendo en el bosque y también porque me había escuchado la noche anterior teniendo una pesadilla y esa misteriosa foto.

¿qué hacías en el bosque por favor dime si tú quieres? – me dijo Fluttershy 

No te preocupe te diré todo lo que quieras porque tú me ayudaste es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – dijo Bortex

- **Recuerdo del bosque everfree** -

Estaba caminando por el bosque para cortar camino hacia poniville, cuando mire que en suelo había un trébol de cuatro hojas lo recogí y murmure algo.

Que suerte tengo encontrar una de estas por aquí, voy a guardarla para dársela a mi hermana mayor – dijo bortex (lo guarde en mi cola)

Estaba en eso cuando fui atacado por detrás por una manticora me golpe con su cola de escorpión, caí a tierra, la manticora estaba a punto de darme el golpe final cuando miro al lado había una planta la tome y se puse de frente a la manticora que al verla se fue corriendo lejos de ahí, yo me quede sorprendido por lo sucedido y mire la planta que tome antes no me lo podía creer era la Coleus canina, o más bien conocida espanta gato (recuerden los leones son gatos grandes no mas).

Esto es gracias a la hoja de trébol que encontré me dio una mano o quiero decir hoja. Que me pasa me siento cansado, con sueño y me dormí (al parecer que ese golpe de la cola me roso que me dejo fuera de mi mismo no sé cuánto dormí hay en ese lugar) – me dije a mi mismo

- **De vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy** -

Lo lamento lo sucedido, Bortex – me dijo Fluttershy

No se preocupe son cosas que pasan a veces y ahora que me acuerdo (sacando de mi cola el trébol pero maltratado ahora tenía tres hojas no mas) ya perdí una espero, dársela a mi hermana mayor – le dije a Fluttershy

¿Hermana? ¿Quién es la conozco, tal vez? – me pregunto Fluttershy

**S**i lo último que supe de ella que venía a poniville hacer unos de sus trucos de magia y espectáculos – le dije a Fluttershy

Trucos de magia, conozco alguien pero continua – me dijo Fluttershy

Como te decía, ella tiene una típica una típica forma de expresarse a los demás como era su ego a así "yo la gran y poderosa… - le dije a Fluttershy. (No canse a terminar porque fui interrumpido por fluttershy)

Trixie… es tu hermana (asustada escondiéndose detrás de la mesa) – me dijo Fluttershy

Si ella misma y porque estas así, hiso algo ella, no me digas que se les fue el ego a la cabeza y se le fue las cosas de las manos – le pregunte a Fluttershy

Bueno si hiso algunas cosas malas, trajo al pueblo a la osa menor, pero eso no fue su culpa, fue de unos potros Snips y Snails. Todo salió bien porque estaba hay mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, ella calmo a la bestia y pero después ella volvió a atacar Ponyville con el amuleto del alicorn a desafiar a mi amiga gracias al poder del amuleto de alicorn, ganando Trixie expulsando a mi amiga del pueblo y creí que era el fin que perdería a mi amiga para siempre, pero Twilight no se rindió volvió una vez más usando el poder de la amistad para engañarla a Trixie que se quitara el amuleto del alicorn. Unos guardias la arrestaron por tratar de conquistar ponyville – me dijo Fluttershy

Donde esta Trixie ahora, por favor dime – le dije a Fluttershy

Ella está encerrada en la cárcel del castillo de canterlot – me dijo Fluttershy

Realmente eres hermano de Trixie es que no te pareces aunque seas un unicornio tu pelaje es gris, de melena negra como tu cola, pero Trixie de celeste con melena y cola blanca – me dijo Fluttershy

Te diste cuenta realmente no soy su hermano de sangre, ella fue adoptada en mi familia por parte de mi abuelo Tom… Tom Berry que es un granjero de rocas igual que yo, pero yo soy algo diferente Al abuelo por ser curioso encontrando cosas ( mostrándole el trébol a Fluttershy y guardándolo de nuevo en mi cola ) a si no mal recuerdo me él dijo que la encontró a Trixie cuando potrilla ella estaba llorando parece que había sufrido muchas cosas desde pequeña, el abuelo le abrió las puertas de la casa no sabía mucho yo porque era un bebe pony de 2 años y ella 5 años por eso ella es mi hermana mayor. Actualmente tengo 16 años estaba cuidando la granja de roca solo porque el abuelo mmm…

¿Y tus padres? – me dijo Fluttershy

mmm… mi madre falleció cuando nací y mi padre no lo sé, nunca lo conocí pero no importa el abuelo era y será un padre para mi – le dije a Fluttershy enojado

¿qué paso con tu abuelo? (para cambiar el tema anterior porque se dio cuenta de mi enojo) – me pregunto Fluttershy

El murió hace unos años cuando tenía 13 años y Trixie tendría 17 ella no lo sabe, porque ell años antes ella me dijo que se iría de casa a buscar suerte con sus actos de magia, le suplique que no se fuera, pero el abuelo me dijo que no la detuviera es su destino buscar sus sueños y hacerlo real. Unos años después que trabajaba con el abuelo en la granja, a él le empezó a pesarle el cuerpo por la edad avanzada que tenía en ese entonces, un día yo trabajando como de costumbre picando rocas dulces que tenía en el terreno del abuelo las que vendía a los vecinos del lugar, la familia pie entre otros estaba en eso que escucho un ruido en la casa del abuelo, pensé que era un ladrón tome la picota que uso para romper las rocas para defenderme por si acaso resultaba ser verdad que había un ladrón, entre en la casa, vi que la mesa del comedor estaba votado de costado con el mantel en el suelo tapando algo (trague saliva por el miedo por lo peor que podía pasar) lo levante con miedo y quede en shock a ver a mi abuelo inmóvil en el suelo me demore unos segundo en reaccionar para tomar desesperante el teléfono llame al hospital de ponyville (era el único hospital que estaba más cerca del pueblo porque donde estaba no había hospitales) llegaron un unicornio doctor con dos terrestre con camilla que se llevaron a mi abuelo de la casa en un coche y estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado en el hospital de ponyville. Hasta que me visito a la granja una pegaso de cuerpo gris de melena rubia y cola igual, era Derpy Hooves la cartera de ponyville con una carta para mí, del doctor del hospital de ponyville. La hice que pasara a la casa y tomo asiento en el living de la casa le ofrecí una limonada recién exprimidas, me lo rechazo, pero no me molesto eso porque me mostro una sombrísa amable, ella me entrego la carta y ella metió su casco en su cartera y saco, un muffin de chispas de chocolate, que se lo estaba comiendo mientras yo leía la carta que decía:

- **Carta del hospital de ponyville **-

Para el joven Bortex nieto de Tom Berry, de parte del doctor Red Cruz le informo que su abuelo despertó por leve momento, pero no mucho por falleció a las cinco horas de que había derpierto lo perdimos de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre lo lamentamos su perdidas de su abuelo. (Con lágrimas en los ojos)

Pero su abuelo entre esas cinco horas de vida tuvo la oportunidad de escribir sus últimas palabras su testamento en dos cartas una para usted joven y otra para su hermana Trixie, pero que raro siento que e escuchado ese nombre en otro lado no creo que sea la misma Trixie esa maga que nos trajo problemas por ponyville ya como sea le hemos dicho a la señorita Derpy Hooves que lo guarde las otras cartas suya y de su hermana por un momento mientras que usted lee esta carta si se dio cuenta que Derpy está comiendo sus muffin, es que les gusta los muffin.

Atte. Doctor Red Cruz

(Ya había terminado de leer mire a Derpy ella a verme a la cara con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos corriendo por mis mejillas ella dejo de comer y lo dejo de la lado en el sillón del living y me dio un abrazo con sus cascos y alas. Ese abrazo cálido de ella es como si una madre abrazando a su porrillo. Después nos separamos y ella me dio las otras dos cartas, la de mi hermana lo guarde en mi cola y leí la que decía mi nombre.

-** Testamento para Bortex** -

Mi querido nieto quiero decirte que soy feliz de haberte tenido conmigo todo estos tiempos hasta ahora pero la vida no es eterna hay un principio un final. No llores por mí, se fuerte por tu hermana. Si la encuentras de nuevo quiérela como yo te quise a ti dale su oportunidad de ser de nuevo tu hermana en tu familia aunque no sean de sangre y sean diferente yo los quise por igual. Es tu hermana cuídala.

Atte. Tom Berry.

(Terminando de leer se cae de la misma carta un pedazo de papel que dice)

Posdata: cuida la granja es tuya de tu fruto de tu trabajo además feliz cumpleaños porque hoy es 27 mayo

Me despido de Derpy que se fue volando a terminar su trabajo del dia antes del anochecer

-** Devuelta con Fluttershy** -

Si Fluttershy mi abuelo falleció me dejo su granja en mi nombre y otra carta no la he abierto (mostrándoselo a Fluttershy) es de Trixie y no creo que sea correcto ver algo que no es mío, se la tengo que entregar personalmente – le dije a Fluttershy con una sombrisa

Fluttershy voy a buscar a mi hermana con permiso – le dije a Fluttershy (a punto de salir de la casa Fluttershy se para frente mí). ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

No te puedo dejar salir así en esas condiciones yo voy contigo – me dijo Fluttershy

¡Pero Fluttershy! – le dije a Fluttershy

Sin peros Bortex, ya tome mi decisión iré contigo – me dijo Fluttershy

Gracias Fluttershy no sé qué haría sin ti. Pero tus amigas iban a venir que hacemos. – le dije a Fluttershy

No te preocupes dejare una carta en la puerta explicando que voy y vuelvo y además podemos conversar todavía aun no me dices de tu pesadilla y la foto – me dijo Fluttershy

Todo a su tiempo, estamos listos vamos – le dije a Fluttershy

Continuara…

**Me despido hasta la próxima Atte. Bernabex27**


	3. Chapter 3 En marcha por ponyville

**Esto es después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior**

**¡Ya comencemos!**

Fluttershy y yo nos fuimos de su casa, pero antes Fluttershy se acordó que no había puesto una nota en la puerta de su casa. Fue a su casa en busca de papel, tinta y una pluma para escribir la nota, encontró fácil el papel en un mueble, pero lo difícil era la pluma porque Fluttershy no quería lastimar a sus animalitos, yo le aconseje porque no se arranca una de sus plumas como ella es un pegaso. Fluttershy no se había dado cuenta de eso tan obvio y se arrancó una pluma que lo puso en el tintero para luego escribir en el papel, termino salimos de su casa cerrando con llave y pegando en la puerta la nota nos disponíamos a ir al castillo canterlog pero primero tenemos que comprar las boletos del tren de ponyville.

-**En marcha por ponyville**-

Creo yo que habían pasado como media hora, que nos fuimos de la casa de Fluttershy que en eso llegan las amigas de Fluttershy que eran: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity (que eran unicornio), Rainbow Dash (que era una pegaso), Pinkie Pie y Applejack (que eran pony normales)

Llega primero a la casa Pinkie que toma la nota (hace que lo está leyendo) y se ríe. Todas le quedan mirando a Pinkie hasta que habla Applejack

Mmm… Pinkie que dice la nota – dice Applejack

No lo sé, aun no lo leo, es solo (riendo) que es lindo este papel – le comenta Pinkie Pie

Todas: (es Pinkie siendo Pinkie)

En eso Pinkie le da el papel a Twilight y se reúne con sus amigas para escuchar lo que dice la nota:

- **Para mis amigas de Fluttershy** -

_Chicas, pido disculpa por salir así no más porque sucedieron unos sucesos inesperados. Encontré antes de ayer un joven unicornio llamado Bortex que me conto de su pasado y de su hermana adoptiva. Salí con él en busca de su hermana. Fuimos al castillo de Canterlog _

_Posdata: no me busquen estaré bien._

_Atte: Fluttershy _

- **De vuelta con Twilight y amigas** -

Es cuestión mia o ese papel tiene algo raro - Rarity

Ahora que lo dices si tienes razón Rarity aquí dice que no la busquemos pero ¿porque? – dice twilight

Qué pasa si fue secuestrada, yo me voy tal vez no estén lejos de aquí – dijo Rainbow Dash (pero fue detenida por Applejack que le sujeto la cola con la boca)

Para el carro, de tamaño pony Rainbow, pensemos positivos busquémosla con tranquilidad – dice Applejack

Applejack tiene razón, Rainbow tu eres la única con alas búscala por el cielo y nosotras por los alrededores – dijo Twilight

Tenlo por hecho (salió volando) – dijo Rainbow Dash

-** De vuelta con Fluttershy y Bortex (unos minutos después de nuestra partida) **-

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Fluttershy - Bortex

¿Qué cosa? - Fluttershy

Tú sabes acompañarme a rescatar a mi hermana - le dije a Fluttershy

Sí, estoy segura, además que harás herido como estas necesitas de alguien que te cuide – me respondió Fluttershy alterada

(Enojado) no soy un pequeño potrillo se cuidarme bien – le conteste a Fluttershy

(Ahora ella enojada alzando la voz) ¡Que! mientras estés bajo mis cuidados, seguirás mis reglas... (Haciéndome la mirada fija)

(Sorprendido por ese cambio de personalidad, agachando la cabeza) si, mama… - le dije

Así me gusta... (Pensando en lo que dije anteriormente) espera un minuto no soy tu madre (enojada)

Mientra que estábamos caminando por el pueblo de ponyville hacia la estación de trenes del mencionado pueblo… yo veía que muchos pony del pueblo me miraban y estaban riendo en el proceso. Cuando yo los miraba enojado, ellos me corrían la caras, mire a Fluttershy que me di cuenta que también estaba riendo y la mire extrañado por lo sucedido y le pregunte

Fluttershy ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? – le critique

(Tratando de no reír tapándose la boca con su casco izquierdo) no es eso, es solo que te ves divertido con esa marca de beso en la frente – me dijo Fluttershy

Que marca de beso mmm… - me dije a mi mismo

Corriendo desesperadamente buscando un espejo para verme la frente, en eso estaba me encontré con un negocio de espejos que estaba abierto, nombrado en un letrero en el techo como lilium, me preguntaba porque ese nombre, porque realmente es nombre de una flor pero cuando me iba acercándome a la puerta un poni por dentro cerró la puerta poniendo cerrado. Me decisiones del momento rindiéndome en el lugar pero algo me llamo la atención un brillo peculiar en un basurero de la tienda, me acerque para ver ese brillo que resultó ser un trozo de vidrio que agachándome para agarrarlo con cuidado para no cortarme vi lo que tenía en la cabeza una cinta con un beso a la vista de todo, me lo saque por la vergüenza que tenía acumulada en ese momento lo tire al basurero enojado, pero no me había dado cuenta que estaba atrás mío todo ese tiempo Fluttershy me toco la espalda con uno de sus cascos que me asusto mucho que hiso que me cortara la mejilla con el vidrio que aún lo tenía conmigo ella se preocupó mucho en ese momento.

Lo… siento… no era mi intención herirte de esa manera (sacando un parche curita y poniéndolo en la herida) – me dijo Fluttershy

Gracias Flutershy, pero me preguntaba porque estaba ese beso en la cinta – le pregunte curioso a ella

Bueno veras fue algo que sucedió el primer día que te encontré ya había terminado de vendarte las heridas que tenías y aproche el momento… (no canso a decir el resto de su historia porque la interrumpí) – me dijo Fluttershy

¿? … Que quieres decir que aprovechaste el momento explícate – le dije

Bueno si no me hubieras interrumpido lo hubieras escuchado completo. Aproveche el momento no pienses mal de mí lo que hice fue solamente para darte un beso de buenas noches nada más – me contesto Fluttershy

(No sabía que decir me sentía mal por tratarla así de esa manera) lo siento Fluttershy me perdonas – le dije (dándole una sombrisa)

No lo sé, me lastimaste – me contesto mirando a otro lado

Fluttershy lo lamento, are lo que sea para que me perdones – le dije a Fluttershy

Lo que sea, entonces llévame arriba tuyo hacia la estación estoy cansada de sanarte las heridas y me dueles los cascos priss (haciendo ojitos de perrito)

Niña no te aproveches del momento – le conteste algo molesto

¿Dijiste algo? – me dijo Fluttershy (levantándome una ceja)

No nada – le dije (agallándome para que ella subiera arriba mío) (ya arriba mío me di cuenta Fluttershy era como una pluma no pesaba demasiado)

Vamos caballito andando – me dijo Fluttershy riendo

(Oye no soy un caballo soy un pony, lo estaba pensando en decírselo pero me arrepentí porque voltee la cabeza para verla mejor a Fluttershy pero la vi sonriendo hace tiempo que no veía alguien que sombria de esa manera como ella lo hacía en eso me empieza a doler la cabeza y vi alguien más en lugar de Fluttershy, una potrilla rosada sonriendo pero era un recuerdo del pasado después vi borroso me volvió a doler la cabeza pero volví a ver a Fluttershy) auch mi cabeza

Estas bien – me pregunto Fluttershy

Si creo – me dije

Continuamos el camino a la estación, cuando soplo un viento repentino que a mí no me molesto porque era suave pero ese viento no iba para no para mi sino a algo minúsculo que tire al basurero si lo leyeron bien anteriormente lo que tire fue la cinta con el beso con este viento repentino salió volando con el aire fuera de ponyville hacia un árbol que una pata de león lo agarro, si piensa que hace un león en un árbol es equivocado si no nada más y nada menos que el dios del caos y la falta de armonía Discord

Papel la comida vuela a tu casa mmm… esperen un momento esto es una cinta no un papel jajajaja da igual – dijo discord

Estaba a punto de comérselo que vio el beso, lo olio un poco y se dio cuenta que era el olor de Fluttershy pero también sintió algo particular un olor raro le dio vuelta a la cinta vio sangre hiso el mismo proceso con el beso pero estaba confundido no sabía de quien era lo único que sabia que era macho el de la sangre.

Es raro Fluttershy solo tiene a sus amigas, el conejo Ángel y otros animales. Pero de un pony macho. Yo soy el único amigo que necesita ella porque ella es alguien importante para mí y no la voy a perder por ningún semental. (Soplando la cinta para que siga su rumbo sin destino aparente, Discord se convierte en burbuja y desaparece)

La cinta siguió su rumbo pasando por appleloosa, pasando por el reino de la reina crisalis y mucho más. Volvamos con Bortex y Fluttershy ya con los boletos en los cascos para tomar el tren esta que Fluttershy le pregunta algo a Bortex

Disculpa bortex – me pregunto Fluttershy

¿sí? – le dije

Me preguntaba porque no tiene su cutie mark – me dijo Fluttershy

No lo sé Fluttershy pero ahí viene el tren después te cuento más cosas de mi adentro del tren vamos…

Continuara…

**Casi se me olvidaba quiero dedicar saludos y que visiten las historias de mis dos grandes amigas que conocí en la página de fanfiction**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 **

**Princess Super Star**

**Para ustedes mis dos amigas como decirlo - gracias por todo -**

**Atte: Bernabex27**


End file.
